Ron's Diary, I mean, Man Book
by StandardNostalgia
Summary: Alright. I rewrote this whole story, 'cos before it was complete and total bogus. Hopefully this won't be horrible like the previous one.


**Dissin' the Claim: I don't own HP, so please don't sue me!**

* * *

Chapter Nine, The Half Blood Prince

Harry, Hermione and I went to our first Potions class together. _I _didn't think it was as ridiculous as when Snape was teaching, but Hermione disagreed... as per usual.

Everyone knows Hermione is a complete know- it- all, but now she's rubbing my face in it. Ruddy pumpkin-head…

Anyway, back to Potions class. Harry and I weren't expecting to be in Potions this year, so we didn't have any supplies with us for the class. Luckily we got to borrow the

school's Advanced Potion Making textbooks from our new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. After we got our books, Slughorn asked the class to identify some of the

potions he had in various cauldrons. As usual, Hermione guessed all of the potions correctly. But, instead of being irritated, the whole class all got excited because the last

potion she mentioned was called Felix Felicis, more commonly called luck in a bottle...well that's what _I_ call it. Anyway, that's not even the most brilliant part. The best part

was when Slughorn said that we would be making potions to win a small bottle of the stuff! First I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, come on, it's only a small bottle of

luck. But then Slughorn explained that that small bottle could give you luck for twelve straight hours!

I swore on Merlin's pants Hermione was going to win (I mean, who else would it be?), but Harry ended up winning the lucky potion. Hermione fumed. I thought she was

going to murder Harry for winning, or, at least, not do his transfiguration homework for a week, but, when we got to the common room, Harry told us that the textbook he

had borrowed from Slughorn had tips in it from its previous owner, The Half Blood Prince. Hermione, being her usual self, tried to give Harry a guilt trip to return the book.

Ugh, girls and their anti-rule breaking! Can't she just live a little? Even though she's always had good grades and never had any proper fun doesn't mean she can go

bossing people around. Always making things difficult, Hermione is.

Chapter Ten, The House Of Gaunt

Hermione is really fed up with Harry being the star of Potions. But she can't prove anything because the proper instructions are yielding poorer results. I'm frustrated at

him, too, but only because I can't make out the bloody markings the Prince put on the damned parchment. Though, when we returned to the common room, Hermione

forgot about her grudge against Harry because he got a letter from Dumbledore saying that they were going to start their lessons together. I'm not sure what they are

about, but I'm pretty sure they have something to do with Occlumency.

While he was there, Hermione and I had some one-on-one time together. First, she let me copy her Defense Against the Dark Arts work. Then I made her laugh, not from

my stupidity like usual, but from my humor, and that's a once-in-a-lifetime event! Let's face it; she has a thing for me. And not a disease kind of 'thing', but a crush kind of

'thing'. But I would _never ever_ go with Hermione; that would be a nightmare. We would go on a date, and she'd give all of the Latin names for all the flowers we would

pass. And, without Harry there, we would be **A)** at each other's throats or **B) **sinking in our own awkwardness. Neither is preferable. Unless there was an option **C)**. We

could go to the Leaky Cauldron and get some butter beers and just... talk. Or something of that nature. Or kiss. No, no, no, no! I could never snog Hermione, even if I

wanted to, and I want to. No, I don't! Bloody Hell, Hermione! Is she even irritating me in the safety of my own mind? Merlin's beard, make it stop.

* * *

**A/N: That's all, folks! Oh, and lemme get some things straight: I'm not English, so I don't know how different daily speech is there, and I'm sorry if Ron is OOC. **

**These aren't the kind of stories I would make. Well, _any_ story is a story I wouldn't make. Anyway, review. I know I'm too lazy to most/all of the time, but I'm a **

**hypocrite. :)**


End file.
